pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jisu Lee
Welcome [[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'GO DUCKS!!!']] 23:52, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Warnig This Page Is Not Related To Other Storys page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 18:34, 26 August 2010 No prob :) Need any help, ask me. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 15:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I see that you participated in All Couples Can Edit This! As our general policy, if a fanfic is already being contributed by 5 users, users new to the page can't edit it (except if you are adding categories or spell checking). Please do not do it again. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 15:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Just did, but you are forgiven. We don't blame new users when they make mistakes. We just warn them. :) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 15:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Question Which Rachel did you add to the All Couples Can Edit This thing? Just curious :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 17:53, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Rachel I made up in Warnig This Story is Not Related to Other Stories. Jisu Lee (talk) 23:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ah ok thanks! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 23:57, October 29, 2010 (UTC) You can't delete a blog post. In fact, you can't delete anything. Only administrators can. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 11:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I want to make "100 Ways(Or More) To Annoy Hyper" but I want to ask do you think that's stealing. Cause I really hate being a copycat. It's just I really do have 100 ways to annoy myself....LOL Peace out from HDawg!~Hyper u can. by the way i made 50 ways to annoy Phineas I know! And your great at doing them! What chracter do you think ur gonna do next?~Hyper My goal is to make one for Candace, Ferb, Perry, Doofinschmerts, Vannesa, And for My future creation like Rachel, Mathew, and steve. P.S. Steve is a adopted Korean. Cool beans! Good luck with that! ;)~Hyper I have no idea how to make one :P [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 16:08, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, no can't do. It's our policy that can only allow 5 people to edit the same community article. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk) ( ) 01:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Like....how? Pokemon? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 13:06, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Have u guys felt like some admin is mean(excluding Daisy56) while some are actually nice? Well, you're the creator of the page. So why not? [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (Talk) ( ) 00:39, November 14, 2010 (UTC) The Flock Sounds good to me. :)-Phinfan Ok. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 04:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) just make sure it stays with the 5 editors of the page. If a new editor comes in and edits, I'll rollback it. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 05:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello! I'd really like to start a "50 Ways to Annoy Ferb" page. I've ideas and pictures floating around in my head for somet time now. Is this okay with you? I realize you created the Ways to Annoy Seires, which is why I'm asking permission. Or, if you prefer, you can create it... Anna Latimer (BAD WOLF) (talk) 20:03, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I made it as an unrigistered Contributor. You will be blocked for three days for creating a blog that pretty much offends half of the wiki. If you don't like fanon-canon pairings, why don't you just go to the canon wiki? You have 10 minutes to reaspond before I block you. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 19:51, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy Hey Jisu, can I create a one of those, one for Scubadave, though I think that will have to be about 25 ways max. Oh and a suggestion for you, maybe try Perry. Scubadave (talk) 02:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Go a head, and there is 100 Ways to Annoy Perry RE: RAWEFC Sure. And you can switch commenting on. You know how, right? Go here, and check "Commenting" above the editing toolbar thingy. Then save. Also, please provide a link in your signature. I had no idea it was you. I had to check the history. Here's a recommendation... Jathew's in the house! (Talk) Anyway, the now-registered-thanks-to-Faddy Roads is out, peace! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] My name is not Buddy!!!! 16:48, November 29, 2010 (UTC) You Aren't Getting It Operation:History is supposed to collect the history and put it there! Not a link to another page. Please put that info in its place. Sorry if I sounded mean. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] It's bigger! It's badder! It's more than enough for Mr. Incredible! 12:39, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Why ask me? Ask Team Doofenshmirtz. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 22:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Userboxs Here they are! http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_and_Ferb_Fanon:Userboxes Sorry there is not that many D: Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 23:24, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh Haha there is none yet but I will make some soon (A gummy bear one ^-^) Do you have any suggestions? Team Doofenshmirtz Owl City's #1 Fan!! 23:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Because it was marked for deletion by the admins, but someone removed the tag. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 13:07, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ways to Annoy Dirty Matt You know those Ways to Annoy pages you've started. Well, I've noticed you've been letting others start pages like those about their OCs, such as HyperHearts writing about Hyper. I was wondering if I could make up one about my OC, Dirty Matt. Would that be okay? -Heinz84 8:17 AM 12/21/10 What type of template do you wanna make? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 18:54, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure who created Emily. I think it was Disneygirl94. But again I don't know for sure. You can ask Goldfish, Daisy, or Che. They probably know for sure. And thanks for letting me make up ways to annoy matt :) -Heinz84 :Indeed I do. It was Disneygirl94, and though she is currently inactive, you will not use her. I know that since she's my friend. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 02:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can i do somthin? No. The TImes... has ceased production. I would take over it, but I am far too busy. And no, any user cannot take over the Times. Only a sysop can. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 18:18, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Check my blog I did say no future characters, paradox thing. Scubadave (talk) 02:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I have no Idea what you are trying to say. Sorry. Anyways, vote for "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) for featured article! Scubadave (talk) 04:11, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Make on what? Did you vote for my article? Scubadave (talk) 04:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) IDK. I might might create another competition, so yeah maybe you should create a character. To vote. First read "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) 1) Go to the main page 2) Click under Christmas in Paris, Vote for January's Featured Article 3) Scroll Down until you see "Who's that?" (Phineas' POV) 4) Edit the Support Section and give a reason why Thanx! Scubadave (talk) 04:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for informing me about that; I should check up on my own wiki more often. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 16:57, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Nobody's going to delete that page. Don't act like you know everything on here, because you don't, newbie. That article is perfectly fine, and you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't own this wiki. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:11, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Vanessa on Ferbnessa Help me improve the page. Please. P&I4EVAH! (talk) 06:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) A Message That I'm Rushing Too Much to Think up a Title For This is a little late, but Operation: Blame Roads? Seriously? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) PS. I saw your message to Dill. You know what, thats it! I just came to this site, just so i can share my stories in peace, and next thing i know, an admin blocks me? This just disgusts me. I say Che was a nice girl until she blocked me! Now all she is a new IaLL. If you want me gone forever, have it that way! I know who to contact now, Che: Crime:misuse of adminship It's just sad. Sad i tell you! I'll make the anti-PFFanon wiki wiki! I will go bad, and the wiki will go bad. If Che apologieses, i'll not go bad. Now i know how IaLL felt when she was blocked! You can't just give a guy with depression a block! You will rue this day i tell you! Rue this day! "and next thing I know, an admin blocks me?" You act like I'm just coming out of nowhere and saying "Oh hey, I'm going to block Jisu today", but I'm not! And last I checked, I was not making cheap-recolor Mary Sues with about as much personalities as kitchen sponges. I am far from IaLL, I can assure you that. I'm not going to apologize for doing my job ("misuse of adminship", really?), and your threats don't scare me in the least. You brought this upon yourself. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 01:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, Che beat me to my main point but, you can't really blame her. Che must have blocked you for a reason. And yeah, threats don't scare us. You are just making it worse by doing this. You should stop while you can. I am External Storage! (SD) (talk) 01:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Applogie ﻿ Okey, I am sorry for accusing you for misusing adminship, you are not IaLL(although that proves that i know of rawefc), NONE of my charictors are Mary Sue and/or recolored, i was making empty threats, do you know how to unblock aperson if you are an admin, I won't make the anti wiki, i will still hold the grudge for two more days after the block is up, will it go on my permanent record, i am on not-so-ok terms with that yellow-bellied holey invertaverate that calls him self a fry-cook, and i do have anger issues, this: Mathew and Steve(they are my OCs):we are sorry.(hugs American Che) this formal message: Dear American Che You have been accidently blocked on PFFantalk wiki for the entire year. If you wish to be un-blocked, please tell us how and we'll get to it as soon as possible. (dark)Comic relefe: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Lee Your son, Jisu Lee has been recently dignosed with depression. There is nothing we can do It is due to his lack of freinds Dr. Stremhcsnefood And lastly, are we cool? Note I am a GUY! In 50 ways to annoy irving it said i was a girl, well, i am a guy! Just saying﻿ Ways to Annoy Irving I have some ways. 1. Seeing Phineas and Ferb hang out with Isabella and Gretchen (Irving doesn't like people except Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Carl, Jeremy, Holly, Adyson, and Milly. 2. Flirt with Adyson (his crush) Tpffan5196 (talk) 03:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Questions Sorry Q1.What age are you.Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 16:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Where do you live. Im from the 6th Dimension. (talk) 17:16, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well then, I'm not joining. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] (''Logbook'') 03:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thankz :) [[User:Daisy56|'The 4th Wall']][break it!] 03:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Message you left on Jade Flynn's creator's page The creator of Jade Flynn spelled it Matthew, not Mathew. Besides, it is a different character than yours. Geez, don't be so sensitive. This is not an automated message. Ask me about my "project"! 03:45, February 3, 2011 (UTC) You sure you need that much Ways To Annoy? Cause if I'm not in a good mood I can delete them right away, for not categorizing A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ''Those Dirty Planes Need A Nice Bubble Bath!'' 05:57, February 3, 2011 (UTC) 50 ways to annoy Vicky Prower Could you make a ways to annoy list for this annoying girl? Please? :3 Ill start it off. #Hide her videogames #Hide her jetpack #Say Tori the Timber Wolf died #Bonus if true #Bonus if she cries #Kiss Ferb ToriTheTimberWolf (talk) 18:26, February 5, 2011 (UTC)